


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 204

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [13]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 204 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 204 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 204

BANDON  
With this blessing I call upon the ancients to watch over me as I travel the one true path, the dark way of my lord and master.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thun tuboset ash lof hus ü shimborachik idhil hi yu yaisod theak ich blen empénod hus fi shaik shoal aich, ü charvak nyezha meara er moracha us._


End file.
